Light-field photography captures a four-dimensional light field in a single photographic exposure. The light field is “four-dimensional” since it captures information in two spatial dimensions and two angular dimensions. Post-processing of the light field allows synthesis of images not possible with ordinary photography, such as images with focus that varies, aperture that varies, perspective that varies, and the like.
Multi-spectral image capture refers to the capture of spectral information with a relatively high number of spectral components. Ordinary RGB image capture is capable of capturing three spectral bands for each pixel, and thus each pixel has three spectral components. Multi-spectral image capture is capable of capturing four or more spectral bands for each pixel, such as capture of blue, green, yellow, orange and red channels for each pixel. In such an example, each pixel has five components.